Three position toggle switches having ON-OFF-ON positions and including a case, a spring plunger actuator rod, a see-saw moveable contact, a common central terminal and a pair of end contact terminals are old and well known. Usually the moveable rocker, or see-saw, contact has been provided with a pair of laterally extending integral tabs, the tabs fitting in vertical groove side guides so that the contact arm may rock but is prevented from lateral or longitudinal movement.
Such a rocker arm is shown supported between the longitudinally extending legs of a V-shaped cradle in Italian Pat. No. 593,175 to Turatti on Aug. 6, 1958, there being integral tabs which extend laterally into a central space between the two side posts of the longitudinal uprights.
A similar support means for a see-saw rocker arm is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,598 to Nishikawa et al. on Sept. 26, 1972, there being a pair of such contact arms, each having laterally extending side tabs captive in vertically extending grooves in the side walls of the case.